The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain
The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain are a pair of Japanese twins, a boy and a girl, who work for Father. They are similar to The Delightful Children From Down The Lane in many ways, including their appearance, naming pattern and manner of speech. Like their counterparts, they talk in monotone, though not always in unison; instead, they often each finish the other's sentences (much like Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb). It must also be noted that when angered, both twins can raise their voices to the point of loudly yelling or crying should the situation call for it. Appearance They both wear matching blue, Japanese school uniforms of the sort based on European military uniforms (the sister wearing a skirt and her brother wearing shorts) along with large black shoes. They also have birth-marks on their faces which parallel each other. The right side of the girl's face is dark and goes in a curve under her nose, then curves downward around her mouth (muzzle) with her nose (which is in the darker area of her face) being pale like the left side of her face. The boy has basically the same, but the colours reversed, like Yin-Yang symbols. The girl wears her hair in a pair of pigtails, and the boy has a pudding-basin haircut. While it is unknown if they are good fighters, they have been shown to be able to fit into extremely tight spaces that seem somewhat impossible at times. They are also shown to be very acrobatic, one example being in Operation: T.R.I.P. when they are disguised in an overcoat and hat whilst following Kuki. Personalities While largely lacking in distinctive personalities, the twins act as two separate beings, unlike the Delightful Children. They are most likely Delightfulized and, if so, are possibly the only "normal" delightfulized children seen in the series. Instead of ever saying each other's names, they simply address each other as "Brother" and "Sister", respectively. The sister is noticeably more volatile and easily angered than her brother, and is typically the more dominant of the two. She also is seen to be the main part of their disguises whenever in costume. Despite her fierce personality and temper, she can break down crying if she has been pushed far enough. At which point, her brother usually steps up to take her place as the more dominant and comforts her. The brother is seen as the calmer and more sensible of the two, but also the most timid. Though, while he tends to act as the voice of reason between the twins, his sister doesn't listen to him when she is extremely angry. He usually acts as the more minor part of their disguises. He also seems to have a yin-yang watch which summons all of their ships. Despite his normally calm nature, he is shown to be very protective of his sister, and only becomes angry when she is upset. When this happens, he begins yelling and fiercely protective, while at the same time calming his sibling. Skills The Interesting Twins are masters of disguise and espionage. They possess many mechanical suits that perfectly replicate human appearance and behavior and show no discernible differences from actual humans. When these are not available, they have been seen fully capable of utilising common appliances, such as mops, rugs, and drapery. History In Operation: T.R.I.P., they are tasked with stalking Numbuh 3 while she visits the elusive Japanese Kids Next Door, and upon discovering their location, contacting an army of ninja mercenaries that Father has hired to attack them. However, they are continually plagued by bad luck and improbable setbacks throughout their mission, and when they finally follow their target to her destination, only to discover that she is visiting her grandmother. They begin to complain to her about this before the "grandma" reveals herself to be the members of Sector V in disguise. The girl then breaks down and cries, and the boy calls out the Kids Next Door for causing this before they both leap out of the house's window, vowing to return. However, as the house was on top of a hill, the twins fall a long distance before landing on their backs, at which point the boy laments that their situation cannot get any worse. They are then approached by the various characters seen on the trip who inadvertently caused trouble for the twins, who reveal themselves to be the Japanese Kids Next Door in disguise and proceed to beat them. At the end of Operation: R.E.C.R.U.I.T., "Bobby", supposedly a boy wishing to join the KND, is revealed to be the Interesting Twins in disguise. After going through the tedious and painful "initiation test" given to them by Sector V, they once again give up on their mission out of frustration, but swore to return again. Trivia *Their birthmarks resemble the Taoist Yin and Yang symbol. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Child Villains Category:Delightfulized Children Category:Japanese Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Cartoon Network characters